Strike
Summary Strike was the main antagonist of "Crossover Nexus", which was his first and only appearance. Strike seems to have a fondness for fights, summoning and attacking heroes purely for the thrill of destroying them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, Possibly Higher, At least 7-B with his Pen Name: Strike Origin: Crossover Nexus Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification and Power Bestowal (His pen has the power to remove the powers of its target, or give them new ones; examples include nullifying Ben's ability to transform, Raven's ability to use magic, Garnet's precognition and the powers of many other heroes he defeated in the past), Can summon any hero from other universe into his world, Energy Projection and Manipulation, Can turn the target into stone, Flight, Aura Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to K.O.), Possibly Higher (Can battle Garnet and Ben Tennyson, as well as defeat Raven in battle, has also defeated many other heroes off-screen, such as Jake the Dog, Prohyas Warrior, Grim, Monkey, Rex Salazar and many others, however, it is unknown if those versions of the characters are as powerful as the canonical ones), City level with his Pen (Rebuilt an entire city in seconds) Speed: At least Relativistic (Superior to K.O.), Possibly Higher (Can battle Garnet and Ben Tennyson, as well as defeat Raven in battle, has also defeated many other heroes off-screen, such as Jake the Dog, Prohyas Warrior, Grim, Monkey, Rex Salazar and many others, however, it is unknown if those versions of the characters are as fast as the canonical ones) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Stronger than Four Arms, who lifed part of a building on the episode), Possibly Higher (Can battle Garnet and Ben Tennyson, as well as defeat Raven in battle, has also defeated many other heroes off-screen, such as Jake the Dog, Prohyas Warrior, Grim, Monkey, Rex Salazar and many others, however, it is unknown if those versions of the characters are as powerful as the canonical ones) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ, Likely Higher Durability: At least City Block level (Superior to K.O.), Possibly Higher (Can battle Garnet and Ben Tennyson, as well as defeat Raven in battle, has also defeated many other heroes off-screen, such as Jake the Dog, Prohyas Warrior, Grim, Monkey, Rex Salazar and many others, however, it is unknown if those versions of the characters are as powerful as the canonical ones) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee physically, Several meters with energy attacks, Kilometers with his Pen (Fixed an entire city whitin seconds) Standard Equipment: His Pen Intelligence: Genius fighter (Defeated dozens of heroes in battle, as well as defeating heroes summoned from other universes, Can battle Garnet and Ben Tennyson, as well as defeat Raven in battle, It was stated that if Strike hadn't been stoped, no heroes would be left anywhere) Weaknesses: His power up sequence is long, however, it is uninterruptible. Strike seems to have a fondness for fights, summoning and attacking heroes purely for the thrill of destroying them. His Pen can be stolen and reprogramed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users